Skywalker's Lightsaber (CJDM1999)
Skywalker's Lightsaber is one of the Foundation Elements in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the Star Wars franchise. Background The Skywalker lightsaber, also known at various times as Anakin, Luke, and Rey's lightsaber, or simply Rey's lightsaber in later years, was a blue-bladed Jedi weapon constructed by the Jedi Knight and Chosen One Anakin Skywalker during the fall of the Galactic Republic. Built as a replacement for Anakin's first lightsaber, the Skywalker lightsaber was carried by its creator throughout the Clone Wars and after Anakin turned against the Jedi Order by joining the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. In the hands of a Sith, the newly anointed Darth Vader, the Skywalker lightsaber was used to cut down numerous Jedi, including Padawansand Jedi younglings during the attack on the Jedi Temple of Coruscant. It then slaughtered the leaders of the Confederacy of Independent Systems on Mustafar. The Skywalker lightsaber was reclaimed by the Jedi through Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin's Jedi Master who defeated his fallen apprentice in a lightsaber duel. Kenobi kept the lightsaber on Tatooine for nearly two decades until it was handed down to Anakin's son, Luke Skywalker. Opposed to the reign of the Galactic Empire, Luke carried his father's lightsaber during his travails throughout the Galactic Civil War, fighting for the Alliance to Restore the Republic and training to become a Jedi Knight. However, the Skywalker lightsaber was ultimately lost on Bespin when its original owner, Darth Vader, struck off his son's hand during their duel in Cloud City. While Luke forged a replacement of his own, the lightsaber that his father built would fall into the possession of Maz Kanata, who kept the Skywalker family heirloom in her castle on Takodana. The Skywalker lightsaber resurfaced during the New Republic Era, when it called to the scavenger Rey through the Force. The lightsaber showed her visions of past events, such as the destruction of Luke's new generation of Jedi. It also showed Rey apparitions of the Knights of Ren, including their master and Rey's future nemesis, Kylo Ren. Though Kanata urged Rey to take possession of the Skywalker lightsaber, the scavenger rejected it and fled, hoping to return to her homeworld of Jakku. Kanata then gave the lightsaber to Finn, a renegade stormtrooper who deserted the First Order, during the Battle of Takodana. The ex-trooper brought the lightsaber with him on a mission to Starkiller Base. Ren, who was the grandson of Anakin Skywalker, believed that the Skywalker lightsaber was his birthright and attempted to claim it after cutting down Finn with his crossguard lightsaber. Instead, it was Rey who seized the weapon and, drawing on the power of the Force, defeated Ren in single combat. After locating Luke on Ahch-To, Rey presented the Skywalker lightsaber to its previous owner, who threw it over a cliff. Disillusioned by his failure to restore the Jedi Order, Luke rejected his old lightsaber and Rey's entreaty to help the Resistance. It was taken back by Rey, whose scavenger instincts led her to claim it as her own. The ancient weapon was later used to kill Supreme Leader Snoke by his apprentice Ren and later sheared apart when Rey and Ren struggled for possession of it aboard the Supremacy. Drawing on her increasing knowledge of the Jedi ways, Rey reunited its shattered pieces to make the Skywalker lightsaber whole once more. It was carried into battle one last time by Rey and a redeemed Ben Solo, who stood together against the reborn Sith Lord Darth Sidious. In the aftermath of the conflict, Rey buried the Skywalker lightsaber alongside Leia Organa's lightsaber on Tatooine, the desert world where Anakin and Luke were raised Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Star Wars Category:Disney Category:Foundation Elements Category:Foundation Artifacts Category:Weapons